User blog:Zrenjaninac/An one year old Happy Tree Friends fan
I tried to be as precise as I could be, even posting this blog about the same time as when I have started to watch Happy Tree Friends again and begun liking it. So today is exactly an entire year since I have watched a special little video that popped out in my recommended feed on YouTube and my friend sudgested it to watch that video together. If I never saw the video popping out in my recommended feed and have my friend sudgest to watch, you would not have seen this blog, or you would never actually meet me at all. The first thing I would like to say how damn fast the year went by, I am even getting anxious by just thinking about it. Though I don't regret being here, I have met many wonderful people here, bunch of interesting guys, some I'd like to prefer calling them as my friends. If I ever get a chance to meet them irl I would always take it. But who knows, maybe one day we will meet, but I think I may be going a bit too far here. Even throughout the entire year I haven't lost a bit of interest for Happy Tree Friends at all. Even If I do leave one day, you can bet I will be comming back to visit this place from time to time. But that day is waaaaaaay ahead in the future, so don't even worry about it. People who are on Discord know how much I jabber all about "I'm in the Band". "I'm in the Band" was a Disney XD sitcom I will always be a fan of. I can already tell that even If Happy Tree Friends will be cancelled one day, I will stay a loyal fan as long as time exists. "I'm in the Band" still stands as my favourite show even, it ended its production in 2011, I am the only fan left alive of that show... But It will always have a special place in my heart, and I believe I can share that spot along with Happy Tree Friends as well. In just less than two months I will have to be making another blog about 1 entire year on this wiki, so you will have another pain in the ass to read xd. Anyways, I can't believe how some characters have grew up on me, whenever I'm bored I always think of Handy, and I will always get lost in thought because of it, luckily I never do that at school. I even made a YouTube account and a Deviant Art account , due to my love for Happy Tree Friends, and not to mentioned the Discord server. I can't believe that It has been 10 months on the wiki already, It's like unbelievable how the time has passed so fast, but at the same time, I don't remember how life was before I even found out about the wiki, I love and hate the feeling. If you survived reading this then feel free to ask me any question, I wil try to answer it asap. Category:Blog posts